


A New Life to Live

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus did not, Creature Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Harry Potter, M/M, More tags coming, Mpreg, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Pansexual Harry Potter, Poly Characters, Powerful Harry Potter, Pregnancy, Queer Character, Remus and Tonks lived, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius did not, Smart Harry Potter, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: The war was won. Voldemort is dead. Will Harry finally get to live the life he wants.





	1. It's a Gender Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demondog136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/gifts).



> The idea for this story was given to me by Demondog136. He thought of the general plot but let me have it since he has to many other things going on right now. I hope I do him justice. As always I love kudos and comments, critiques are also welcome. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any part of that world.

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Harry reached out trying to slap the incessant noise blaring next to his head. After smacking the alarm clock, Harry sat up in bed and looked around. It was still unusual waking up in his own space. After defeating Voldemort, Harry need space. His own space, so could figure out who he was without the pressures of being the Golden Boy, Chosen One, or any other name he was being called by his adoring fans. “Fans” he thought. Yeah right, no one in all this time, except maybe three people had cared enough to learn who he really was.

It was weird not having to reach for glasses every morning. With the Horcrux in his head gone, Harry’s eyesight had cleared up within a few weeks. He had then found a small apartment, told his friends he would see them for eighth year, and started spending the summer figuring things out. His apartment was small and humble, but to him it was perfect. No one in the neighborhood knew who he was and he could explore the small town in peace. Lately, he had found himself spending hours in the local library. Harry distanced himself from the wizarding world, barely even using his magic. 

Harry began his day with a hot shower. He had actually found some products that could tame his hair and begun wearing it in long curls. Today was both nerve-wracking and exciting. All his life, though he never told anyone, sometimes he just wanted to be feminine and even to be seen as a girl. Some days he was fine being Harry. Now he was free to explore. He had gone shopping, for the first time loving his petite frame, as it allowed him to find some really cute feminine clothes. Lately, they were feeling more feminine, and today Raven was going to make her first appearance out in the world. Harry had been practicing, He got his ears pierced, bought makeup and had practiced over and over until he had a look that he liked.

After spelling off what little body hair they had, Harry rubbed the nice smelling body lotion they had found all over. They loved how soft their skin felt and how pretty it smelled reminding them of the flowers in Petunia’s garden. Some of their only good memories from back then were in that garden. Harry then pulled a fluffy robe on and sat at the vanity in their room. It was time to start the small transformation into Raven. Brushing out their long hair, which now had emerald tips thanks to the local salon, they let it hang in curls framing their face. They applied a soft smokey eyeshadow that made the green in their eyes pop even more. Raven took care to apply their makeup. It wasn’t heavy and greatly accented his more feminine features like his lips and eyes.

After doing their makeup and hair, Raven began to dress. They found they liked a bit of a goth/punk look no matter which gender they were presenting as that day. Today was a mesh long sleeve shirt under a tight tee with a band that Raven really liked on it. A knee length skater skirt under which were pulled thigh high socks. Lastly, knee high converse were pulled on and zipped up. Being short and petite Raven didn’t worry about a bra or trying to create the appearance of breasts. They still looked incredibly feminine without them. 

Once dressed, Raven moved to the kitchen and ate a simple breakfast of fruits and cereal. Today was also special for another reason. They had discovered that the library held a LGBT club for youths in the area. Having never known anyone who was out of the closet at Hogwarts, at least not personally, they were excited to meet teens their own age, maybe even learn how to fit into that world. It had been wonderful getting away so far this summer, but they were getting lonely now that they had figured out a few things with help from the library books.

To be honest, they were getting more help than that. Harry wasn’t stupid and once settled, had found a mind healer they could trust. The two of them met three times a week right now. Harry still struggled to open up about the childhood of abuse and neglect they had lived. More recent events like school, and his exploration of his identity were going much smoother. It was progress though and Sarah made it easy to go at Harry’s pace. She treated the teen like any other patient not caring about their fame, just caring about how to help them unburden themself.

Shaking their head at the memory, Raven gathered up her purse and the leather jacket she had found in a second hand shop. It was battered a bit but they fell in love with it as soon as they saw it. It had patches sewn all over it, and fit their style no matter how the were expressing themselves. They took a deep breath and headed out towards the center of town. It was a beautiful day, not to warm and for once not raining. Raven took their time, pulling out a muggle music player and popping in the ear buds as they walked. 

The heavy beats helped boost their nerves and soon they were smiling and waving hello to people as they past. So far no one was giving the young lady any weird looks. Raven’s confidence was growing realizing that people just saw her as she wanted to be seen. It was freeing for the first time in their life. Raven breathed in deep, feeling more weight lift off their young shoulders. Maybe, just maybe she could make this work. They wondered how their friends would react when they returned to school. Raven didn’t know, but it was time for them to stop hiding who they were and live for themself not everyone else.

Before Raven knew it she was standing in front of the library steps. “Well guess it’s time for Raven to make some friends and see if at least some part of the the world will except me.” Raven plucked up her Gryffindor courage, put her music back in her bag, and began climbing the steps. Once inside she went up to the librarian at the desk. A nice older lady, with greying black hair, who looked up as Raven approached. “Excuse me?” Raven used the voice they had practiced with. “Can you please tell me which room the LGBT club meets in?” Upon receiving directions and pleased their voice sounded so natural, Raven made her way quickly to the room.

Arriving shortly she found she was a few minutes early and took a seat towards the back. A pair were up at a table along the side of the room. It looked like snacks and drinks were being provided for the meeting. The boy and girl nodded to Raven, but let her be as they sat down. Soon the room was filling up with more teens and even some who seemed younger. Raven was surprised. They never once thought they could have been that open that young. Their “family” certainly wouldn’t have liked it. 

Teens and kids mingled around the room. Raven realized they weren’t the only one sitting by themself. Must be more new people she assumed. As the time got closer to 10am, an older teen went up to the podium at the front and leaned against it. He cleared his throat loudly. “Ok everyone please take a seat so we can get started.” The room got quiet as everyone took a seat. Raven breathed a sigh of relief as no one chose to sit right next to them. They were not sure if they were quite ready for that. Raven glanced up front as the boy began speaking.

“Hello everyone, for those of you who are new I am Jason, president of our queer little group here.” eliciting a few chuckles “My pronouns are He/him, I am bi and trans. This is usually how we introduce ourselves while here. Now you don’t have to tell us your orientation or if you are trans or not, but a name and pronouns at least makes sure that we all respect each other’s identity. Would any of our regulars like to introduce yourselves, and you new faces don’t be afraid to speak up as well. This is an accepting space, a safe space to be yourself.” Jason then sat down and different teens, and kids around the room began standing up. Raven tried to remember all the names and faces, but realized just like school this would take time.

Raven sat there chewing on their lip. they wanted to say something, but how would the room react. Would they be laughed at and mocked. So far after every introduction was met by applause but what if they were weird and freakish even for this group. Even after one person who, Raven could not figure out their gender, stood up and introduced themself as agender, they were still nervous. Finally, the last person sat down and there was silence for a couple minutes. Jason stood up “now if that is everyone the topic for today…”

“WAIT!” Raven shot up. Then realizing how loud they had been and that everyone was staring, blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Sorry.” with an encouraging nod from Jason they began to speak. “Hi, umm sorry, I have never been to something like this ever. Umm, my name...Well my real name is Harry and I was born a boy. Sometimes I feel like a girl and then I am Raven. Sometimes, I feel in between and use either name. I don’t know what pronouns I should use, I guess maybe it changes. I don’t know this is all pretty new to me. Umm, I guess I have been attracted to both boys and girls, although hearing from some of you I may need a new term for that as well. I go to a boarding school in Scotland, and was finally free this summer to start figuring myself out. I was hoping to get help here.” Raven was red faced as they caught themselves rambling. They looked around the room and quickly sat down almost ready to flee the room.

The room applauded, and that forced Raven’s head up. They were receiving smiles from almost all the faces in the room and Jason had a grin that made their stomach do flips. Raven nodded graciously before turning their attention back to Jason. “Pleasure to meet you Raven. There are many in this room who would be willing to help you figure things out myself included. Now then, the topic for today is expression. How we express our identity, and how little it matters what society thinks. Society does not get to dictate how we should look, or how we fit into so called ‘normal’ gender roles.” Jason then introduced a guest speaker. A professor who would talk about the psychology of expression and what it meant. Jason came and sat by Raven as the speaker began. They nodded at his unspoken question for consent to sit next to them. They again felt a flutter as Jason smiled sweetly at them.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Raven picked up quite a bit of info. Afterwards there was time to mingle. At first they felt nervous, but Jason offered to lead her around which she gratefully accepted. Their were other like them in the group. Genderfluid was the term Raven learned worked best for their situation. Also, it was fine for them to switch pronouns, or they could use the gender neutral pronouns of they/them. Raven’s heart was soaring, they felt so accepted with each new person they met. Now they had terms to help describe how they felt. Finally, she was beginning to feel more comfortable with how they felt inside. It was a nice and spread warmth through them...her, today was a her day.

“Raven” Jason was searching for her attention. “We have to give up the room now. Usually a few of us older ones go out and get lunch after the meeting. Would you like to join us?” Raven nervously shook her head no, not quite ready for that. “Ok I know it can be hard stepping into a new group. How about coffee or tea tomorrow just the two of us. Come however you feel comfortable and we can get to know each other.” Raven blushed at this but nodded. “Ok then, see you tomorrow at 2. Oh and Raven, you’re really pretty.”

As she stood there in shock, Jason smiled and slipped away. In a daze, she began walking back home. Had she just been asked on a date? Jason was really cute. Oh Merlin, what should she wear. What if she felt like Harry tomorrow? Would Jason still find them pretty then? Did they want him too? Raven realized she was in for a long night as all these thoughts swirled through her head. She smiled, at least the rest of this summer should be interesting.


	2. The Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is anxious. Things are drawing them back to the wizarding world. Someone is new but also old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This one took a few distracted hours to crank out. and another chapter should be following quickly. Love the support on this one.

The rest of the night flew by for Raven. She couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow. Was this a date, should she treat it like one? She had one date with Cho. That ended disastrously, and her crush on Cedric ended abruptly. She shook her head unwilling to head down that memory. Also, why was there something about Jason that seemed familiar? This sent her on another spiral of thoughts and blushing about what happened earlier. Focus, what could she do to distract herself. Eventually, she settled on finally working on some of the homework she needed to finish before returning to Hogwarts. Summer was half over she acknowledged begrudgingly. 

It did provide a decent distraction as she had much to catch up on. She did some practical casting without her wand as the ministry couldn’t track that. Also, she still hadn’t picked up a replacement wand and wasn’t sure that she would at this point. She had always been quite good at both wandless and wordless casting. At school, she hid this particular talent not wanting even more attention heaped on her. In fact, after Dumbledore had died, she had received a massive boost to her abilities. Again she did her best to hide that fact maintaining her usual level of competency. She also tried not to think about the implications of that.

The hours disappeared quickly. Raven changed into some comfy shorts and oversized shirt. She grabbed a fiction novel, flicked on the tv and curled onto the couch to try and relax before bed. While magic was incredible, and made some things much easier, Raven loved the fulfillment of muggle things. Whether cooking, cleaning, or finding entertainment, the muggle way was more relaxing and had a greater sense of accomplishment. Raven found that it was also very cleansing for the soul. Despite living alone, she found herself cooking lots more food than she needed, or cleaning just to clear her head. 

Eventually she went to bed, feeling much more relaxed. She was happy with her progress and for going to the club. She was excited to go back. Maybe she could make some new friends over the rest of the summer. People who understood her. She really hoped that when she went back to Hogwarts, her friends would remain and accept her. She had decided that no matter what, moving forward, it was time to be herself. Raven’s dreams were pleasant tonight, and she had a beautiful rest.

Morning came, the sunlight pouring through the window woke Harry. They were up earlier than normal so they sat and contemplated how they felt today. Slowly, they made their way to the bathroom, deciding to take their time this morning. They ran a bath dropping in a bath bomb, which smelled of vanilla and cherry. Harry had a free morning. Their drink date wasn’t until after lunch, and their next session with Sarah was at 5. Harry began to feel that this was an inbetween day. They took this time in the bath to think about what that meant as far as what they would wear today. Mostly they enjoyed the warmth of the water and the scents wafting out of the tub.

They relaxed in the water until the heat left the tub. Harry then rinsed off, keeping their hair dry. Today was more simple. After toweling off and donning the fluffy robe, they sat down and brushed out their long locks. Going for simple they tie it back in a ponytail leaving bangs hanging over one eye. They then applied some eyeliner and a nice pink lip gloss. The outfit for the day became tight black jeans, a tight shirt that says “My gender Rocks” with a rock band motif, and a pair of chucks. Happy with the androgynous form they have taken in the mirror, Harry went to go have breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry still had hours till lunch let alone drinks. They decided to catch up on some more work. Deeply engrossed in the potions homework, it took several moments for Harry to hear the tapping on the window. Looking up they noticed an owl resting on the windowsill. Quickly moving to the window and opening it, they offered a snack to the owl.The owl gave a friendly nip and allowed Harry to remove the letter tied to her leg. “Are you going to be waiting for a reply. If so feel free to join Hedwig over on the perch”

Curiously, Harry opened the letter. So far everyone had graciously left them alone this summer. A second parchment slipped out which Harry set to the side. They began to read through the flowing cursive script.

“Dear Harry,  
I hope you are having a good summer. The only reason I am breaking your request to be left alone, is that there are new classes being added to your curriculum this year. Now it is understood that this year is to focus on completing your N.E.W.T.S. However, it was decided that to make up for the year that was missed and for future classes, there are certain skills that need to be taught. Attached is a list of books and materials needed for these new classes.

Signed,  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall”

Harry, confused and intrigued, picks up the folded parchment

*Students shall need the following books and items*

~A Beginner’s Guide to Wizard Etiquette 

~Red Tape: Ins and Outs of Wizard Politics

~A Guide to Creature Inheritances

~One set of formal ballroom wear

~One copper cauldron

“Hmmm, seems they are trying to get us more ready for the adult wizarding world. Guess I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon. I needed new robes anyways.”

Harry wrote a quick thank you note and sent it off with the owl. Maybe they should write the others and see when they might be going. With that Harry wrote several notes and sent them off with Hedwig. Knowing it would take time to reach everyone, unless they were all gathered at the headquarters, or at the Burrow. Then they sat back down to continue reading and catching up. Sweet Merlin it looked like their return to the wizarding world was coming quicker than they wanted. For now they would focus on today. Today was going to be great, or so Harry hoped.

[small time jump]

Harry was walking to the cafe where Jason wanted to meet. Butterflies have nested in their stomach and a triphammer was going off in their chest. How could they be feeling this way after one chat. Yeah, Jason was handsome and felt familiar, but this felt deeper already. They were quickly approaching the cafe and looking up they saw that Jason was already there and waving them over. They swallowed trying not to blush. Plucking up their courage, Harry made their way to the table. Jason pulled a chair for them, which did make Harry blush, before sitting next to them.

“Harry fucking Potter, of all the places you chose to disappear you chose my town. I can’t believe it. And coming to my queer group who would have thought.” Jason was looking at Harry with appreciative eyes for the outfit.

“Wha..who...wha..wait. I don’t, wha...who…” Harry was staring at them in shock, almost ready to bolt away.

“Relax Harry, you know me, although I look a lot different and have a new name. I was a year ahead of you at Hogwarts, same house, Quidditch team. I disappeared pretty quickly after school was over. Had my own stuff to figure out. Who knew this town was a place for lost queer wizards. Take a good look I am sure you can figure it out.”

Harry’s nerves started to calm as Jason spoke. They really started looking him over. Remembering, that Jason said he was trans. Harry mentally added long hair and changed a few features in their mind. Suddenly it came to them. “Katie...Katie Bell? I mean sorry Jason, but that who you were...how you know me now yeah. Bloody hell. Merlin’s beard. What?”

Jason chuckled. “Yes, yes, in my former life I answered to that name. Please don’t use it again.” Harry nodded vigorously. “Thank you, and to think cute little Harry. My brave Captain and seeker, is here in front of me looking like a gorgeous androgynous elf. And yesterday, Merlin you looked like a goth punk loli princess. I get it. I get why you had to get away. Everyone has always held you up in the spotlight. You never got to be you. But Harry I want you to know you can trust me with this. I like this new you it suits you very well. Are you planning to stay here?”

Harry was blushing a deep red. With each compliment they felt themselves trying to disappear into the chair they were sitting in. At the question, they looked up to see Jason smirking at them a bit. “Yes, I do want to stay here. Although, I have to go repeat seventh year to get my N.E.W.T.S. I plan to return after that depending on what happens. I plan to go back as myself. If people have a problem, I will deal with that. I need to be me and after this summer, I feel that I wouldn’t last if I had to hide again. Thank you, Thank you so much Jason. If I may say so, you are very handsome, and you look so happy. Can I ask a favor? I have to go pick up supplies and new books soon, would you be willing to go with me. I know its a lot to ask.”

“Aww Harry you think so, mixing muggle and magic means helped me find my outward self a lot faster than most muggle trans people. As far as your request. I don’t see why not, I planned to rejoin the wizarding world at some point might as well be now, especially if it helps you out Harry. How about this Saturday. We can even make a date of it if you want. I would really like to get closer to the new you. So care to go on a date with me Harry.” Jason gave his sweetest smile letting Harry know he really meant it. His interest and desire was genuine.

“I..I...ummm…yes, yes I would love to.” Blushing fiercely again Harry looked down until Jason reached out and took their hand. For the next few hours they just chatted about this and that. Catching up and reminiscing about their time at school together. Finally, Harry had to say goodbye or be late to their appointment. Jason reached out to take their hand and placed a chaste kiss on their knuckles. “Harry, may I come visit you tomorrow. Just as friends but I would love to spend more time with you.

“I would like that” Harry then explained where they lived. They went to turn and walk away, but something compelled them to turn back around. Jason glanced at them curiously. Harry quickly stepped close then up on tiptoe and planted a small kiss on Jason’s cheek. “See you tomorrow” Before turning and practically bolting away towards the doctor’s office. They had a lot to talk to Sarah about today. Jason, however, was standing there in shock. A hand gently touching where Harry’s lips had left a wet mark on his face. A smile never left his features as he paid the tab and slowly made his way back home.


	3. The Trip and the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bonds with Jason, Gringotts trip, huge revelations and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to ClockworkQuill, who was having a rough time when I decided to start writing this chapter. Also sorry for the wait on all my stories. Life has been a clusterfuck lately. I rewrote Blaise into being one of Harry's mates. While I like that ship on occasion, it didn't feel right for this story.

Harry went home after a wonderful talk with Sarah. The day had been full of wonderful talks. That evening they received return letters from Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Apparently this Saturday was when all of his friends would also be at Diagon Alley. Harry breathed deep, wondering how many of his friends would stick by his side. Well they had several days to spend getting ready, and hopefully spending more time with Jason. Their heart fluttered and a blush brightened their cheeks thinking about the handsome young man.

They had just gotten re-acquainted with Jason, why did Harry feel such a draw. They had never felt that pull while in school together. Yeah now that he was Jason he was cute and Harry had loved talking and spending time together. Usually, with everything that happened growing up, it took them time to warm up to new people. While Jason wasn’t new per se, it was unexplored territory with Harry themself coming out of the closet so to speak. Despite this, Harry felt incredibly comfortable and warm around Jason.

Shaking their head, Harry decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow, as well as the rest of this week, was going to be busy. It was gonna take days to figure out what to say to all of their friends, plus a visit to Gringotts to pull some money out for the shopping trip. Maybe Jason would come with them for that as well. Harry really wanted to get to know Jason more. It was sudden but they could not deny what they felt every time they even saw Jason. Harry would ask him tomorrow. Harry was glad to have someone willing to be by their side as they entered the wizarding world fresh and themself. Harry fell asleep to happy thoughts and had contented dreams that night.

The next morning Raven woke up feeling very well rested. Looking at the time though, she realized she had slept in. Startled she jumped out of bed and began scrambling. Without changing she began cleaning up. Dishes were washed and set to dry. She ran a vacuum through her tiny living room and swept and mopped the kitchen. Finally, Raven sat down to eat a small brunch before jumping in the shower. Despite seeing Jason today, Raven felt something simple was in order. She washed and conditioned her hair, stripped herself of all body hair and smoothed her favorite lotion all over her body.

While picking out clothes, Raven decided that she wanted to be comfortable in her own home. If Jason had a problem with it, then obviously he wasn’t right for her. She pulled on a cute pair of skull and crossbone leggings, along with a black sweater. The sweater was probably three sizes to big and hung off of one shoulder, but it was so comfy and made her feel safe and warm. She knew it was the middle of summer but she got cold easy, always had. Raven settled on the couch with a book and waited. After a half hour, Raven fell asleep the book in her lap.

Tap tap tatap

Tap tap tatap

Tap tap tatap

Raven awoke with a start. She quickly marked her page in the book, setting it on the side table. “Just a moment” She yelled out, hoping it was Jason. She rushed to the nearby mirror. Her hair was a mess. Running a comb through it quickly, she pulled it back into a ponytail, leaving a swoop of bangs to hang over her scar and right eye. Then, taking a calming breath, she skipped over to the door. 

Upon opening it her face was almost assaulted, as a large bouquet of flowers were practically shoved in her face. Peering around them and sputtering a little, she was graced with the apologetic and blushing face of Jason. She smiled broadly at the site not expecting Jason to be blushing or to bring flowers. Glancing up and down, she realized Jason looked very sexy. He was wearing a button down shirt with enough button undone to show the Sex Pistols shirt underneath. Tight dragonhide pants hugged tightly to Jason’s lower half. Damn, Jason was fit. He must have had another growth spurt after leaving school as he was now over six feet tall. Jason had put on muscle too, and had to work out.

Raven found herself staring and looked Jason in the face. There she discovered Jason also intent on taking her in with a flushed face and a smirk on his lips. She cleared her throat and invited him in taking the flowers from him. “Please take a seat on the couch, I’m going to find a glass for these. They are lovely, thank you.” Raven quickly found a large enough glass in her cupboard over the sink. She placed the flowers within after filling it with water, and carried it over to the coffee table. Setting it down she glanced over at Jason who was again looking at her like he was seeing a beautiful painting appear before him. He said as much when Raven cleared her throat again. Blushing deeply, she glanced down at the coffee table.

“So what would you like to do?” Raven asked nervously not knowing where to go from here.

Over the next couple hours she relaxed. The two of them picked up where they left off yesterday. They chatted about Jason’s childhood. Raven kept turning the attention back on Jason not really wanting to talk about it. Jason wasn’t dumb but decided not to push it. They then talked about the trip this weekend and Jason agreed to go to Gringotts. Eventually, Raven started feeling hungry and Jason agreed when she asked. They decided to order in and watch a movie on the telly together. 

Raven made a bold move after returning with the menus she got up to grab. Instead of sitting on the opposite side of the couch as Jason, she instead sat by his side. She even went so far as to lean into his broad muscled chest. Flipping through the menus, they settled on chinese and Raven called in their order. Leaning across Jason to grab her cellphone, she smiled slyly and her breath caught as she caught his scent. He smelled of cool lake air and sun warmed sand. She instantly loved the smell while also wondering when her sense of smell had improved.

Jason nearly stopped breathing as he smelled Raven. It smelled like forest and made him feel like he could see a mischievous smile in his mind. Why did this smell fill a void that had been sitting inside him since his 15th birthday. Jason had received his magic inheritance that birthday as well as a creature inheritance. He was a water elf, feeling more at home in water and could control water in all its forms. He drew strength from it, and it had even recognized his proper gender changing him that year. Not ready to be out he had spent the rest of his time in school under a strong glamour. Only Dumbledore and a few professors had known anything.

This little genderfluid beauty on his chest was his mate. He was sure of it, and yet Raven wasn’t reacting quite the same. Yes she had gasped a little, and it seemed they were quickly developing something between them as he had never seen Harry get close to anyone like this. Still, as Raven looked up at him with those bright emerald eyes, Jason could tell that Raven was clueless. Something was very wrong, someone must have messed with his mate. Especially, since he had never sensed Harry back when they were playing quidditch together. Merlin, he had once helped carry Harry to the infirmary and never got this scent then.

Jason took a deep calming breath. They were headed to Gringotts in two days, and Jason could subtly recommend an inheritance test and probably a cleansing. Now that he had his mate he was never letting go. However, he did not want to scare Raven away with these revelations. Hopefully, with the test and the cleanse, his sweet little mate would realise their connection. For now, Jason contented himself with wrapping an arm around Raven and smiled as she nuzzled back into his chest. 

Once the food was ordered they settled down to choose a movie on the streaming service Raven had on her telly. It was nice sitting there cuddled together, a superhero action movie playing on screen. Muggle things could be so wonderful and Raven wondered how wizards could keep shoving these things away. A short time later, the food arrived. Raven snuggled back into Jason’s side, skillfully using her chopsticks to eat her chow mein. She giggled as she watched Jason struggle to use the implements and laughed outright when he threw them aside in favor of a fork. It was endearing to know he wasn’t afraid to blush, or that he wasn’t ashamed at not being able to do something Raven did with ease. 

After they were finished, they moved on to a more romantic film. Raven stretched out on the couch, her head in Jason’s lap. She quickly found herself falling asleep as he began running his fingers through her hair and scritching her scalp right behind her ears. Once Jason noticed she was asleep he turned off the telly and magically shut of the lights. He hoped she wouldn’t be angry in the morning, as he very carefully shifted so that he was stretched across the couch. Raven on top of him with her head on his chest right above his heart. He soon fell asleep taking in a deep breath, committing her scent to memory.

{Magical time jump}

Harry had not been angry when he woke up the next morning. He simply blushed before asking Jason to stay if he wanted. Jason had agreed and stayed until Friday, Gringotts day, having only run home to get a few changes of clothes. Harry didn’t know why, but today just felt like something big was going to happen. It made him nervous. Not as nervous as his first kiss with Jason last night, but nervous. Harry had spent several days in a Harry frame of mind. He was excited to find that Jason seemed interested no matter how he felt on any given day. 

Now they stood in front of the very large building that was the Wizarding bank. It was weird that he had not been recognized, but it seemed his new look as well as having Jason’s hand in his own, led people to not give them much more than a cursory glance. Jason assured him that being queer was widely accepted in the wizarding world, as both males and females could get pregnant. However, being trans or non-binary was still very new to most wizards. 

Harry strode forward ready to get one with the day. They had decided to turn tonight into date night since tomorrow would be spent catching up with friends and shopping. Harry was excited to get his money and go spend more time with Jason. It was extraordinary but after just a few days with him, Harry knew he was falling hard for the muscle-bound ex-schoolmate. He couldn’t explain how but deep in his soul it felt right.

They reached the large main desk quickly. When they reached it, Harry bowed his head and politely asked the goblin if he could see his vault. Upon recognition of the young wizard “Harry Potter, by the old gods we have been trying desperately to reach you and get you in to see us. After Dumblefool’s death we began to uncover large discrepancies. It seems the old man had his fingers in a number of accounts he should not have including your own Lord Potter.”

Harry was confused and became more shocked the more it sank in. He had known the old coot was manipulative, but how deep did it really go. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but realized Jason was already talking.

“I think Harry needs an inheritance test and possibly a cleanse.” Seeing Harry’s confused look at him “Harry, I noticed some things were off the first night we spent together at your place. I didn’t want to say anything and scare you. I knew we would be here today. Hopefully we can get this all cleared up and after see where things still stand. Please don’t be angry at me.”

Harry couldn’t be mad at the face looking back at him. Jason looked so sad and sorry. Harry could tell Jason was afraid he was going to lose him over this. In response, Harry marched right up to Jason, threw his arms around the tall boys neck, and kissed him with toe-curling passion.

“This doesn’t change a thing between us. I can tell you are just trying to take care of me. You have been so supportive ever since we met in that club together. You are coming back to our world just for my sake. How could I possibly be mad at you.” Harry whispered in a rush after the kiss.

The goblin cleared his throat. “This way if you would Lord Potter. He can come along as your guest if you wish.”

Harry nodded and soon they were led to a well crafted door. The name Ragnok was emblazoned on a large gold placard in the center of the door. The two of them were ushered inside and found themselves in an office decorated extravagantly. The goblin behind the desk was dressed just as richly as the room and after Harry bowed directed them to take a seat.

“Lord Potter welcome, as explained we have been trying to reach you for some time now. Seems your guardian was remiss in his duties and lied about many things, including forging your signature. We promise every galleon, knut, and sickle will be restored to your vaults as well as any items taken. Also, we will be giving you your inheritance test and the probably needed cleanse and no expense for our failure to find this deception earlier.”

Harry just looked on wide eyed. “What do I need to do.”

“It is simple my Lord. Take this dagger and prick your finger, then drop blood onto this parchment. Three drops will get us basic info, six is more detailed, and nine will give us a complete accounting or your inheritances and also blocks in place upon you. I recommend nine drops.”

Harry nodded wanting to know as much as possible. He pricked his finger letting the nine drops fall. There was a flash as the parchment took in his magic and when Harry could see again, he noticed the parchment had grown longer and was full of info. Ragnok grabbed it and began looking it over. Harry wasn’t an expert on goblin expressions but even he could tell the aghast look on Ragnok’s face. He snatched the paper as soon as it was offered and began reading.

Harry James Potter

Father:  
James Benedict Potter

Mother:  
Lily Grace Potter nee Evans

Lord:  
Potter  
Black 

Heir:  
Blocked 100%

Magic Inheritance:  
Core, Blocked 80%(60% recovered)  
Healing, Blocked 100%  
Wandless Magic, Blocked 100%(80% recovered)  
Parselmouth, Block failed  
Transfiguration, Blocked 80%(20% failed 50% recovered)  
Charms, Block failed  
Potions, Blocked 100%(20% recovered)  
Wordless Magic, Blocked 100%(50% recovered)  
Animagus, Blocked 100%  
Mage Sight, Blocked 100%

Creature Inheritance  
Kitsune, Blocked 100%

Mates  
3, Blocked 100%

Physical Inheritance  
Potter vaults and properties  
Black vaults and properties  
??? Blocked

Injuries  
Burns  
Improperly healed broken bones  
Horcrux residual magic signature  
Vision restored 100%

Harry and Jason, who had read over his shoulder, looked at each other in surprise and growing anger. “He did this all to me didn’t he. That old bastard kept all of this from me!” Harry started crying and felt him pulled into Jason’s lap. “How...how did you know Jason? You figured out something was wrong.”

Smiling down at Harry trying to comfort him. “It was your scent. I think I am one of your mates Harry. When I smelled you, it filled a void in me that has been there for almost 4 years. I am sorry I didn’t tell you. Let’s get you this cleanse and find out for sure.”

Harry nodded and was quickly led to another chamber. Inside goblins in white healer's robes commanded him to strip. Embarrassed and blushing, he went behind a small changing wall and returned in the given robe. The healers spread a paste on him in various runes, then led him into another chamber where Jason wasn’t allowed to go. Harry was directed to lay in a tub and float. As he did so he felt magic swirl around him. Suddenly searing pain coursed through his body, and he screamed until his throat was raw. He did not know how long this lasted until he blacked out.

Slowly, eyes blinking groggily, Harry came back to consciousness. He was lying on a bed and felt like he was wrapped in a cloud. He was on his side and as he went to roll onto his back he yelped in pain. What is that? Quickly sitting up without rolling onto the painful spot, Harry began checking himself. Reaching back he felt a cluster of fur, that spread out behind him. He needed a mirror and fast. Luckily, the goblins had been alerted and almost sensing what he needed, guided him to a mirror in the changing chamber.

Harry just stared. He had black fox ears sitting on top of his head, and three lines on each cheek looking very much like whiskers. Then with a gasp, he noticed nine black fox tails spreading out from his lower back. Other smaller changes were there as well. His lips were fuller, his eyes slanted just a bit more, his chest looked like he had small budding breasts, and his hips and ass were wider and fuller. This must be his creature side he thought. Wow! Then his nose picked up Jason’s scent again. He spun quickly seeing his mate, he knew for sure now, and judging by the smile on Jason’s face he knew for sure too. Harry tried running across the room to Jason, but unused to this form, Harry stepped on a tail, yelped and fell face first towards the floor.

Just as he hit there was a small flash of magic. Jason blinked away spot and looked concerned at where his mate fell. Laying on his side, in a jumble of fur, was a little black fox. He was adorable, this had to be Harry’s animagus form. The little fox sat up and looked around before whimpering in confusion. Jason ran forwards scooping him up and cooing to calm him. Trying something that might have come with their bond, Jason stretch out with his mind attempting to connect with Harry.

“Little one, can you hear me Kit?”

“Wha..what’s going on?” came the scared reply.

“Shh...it’s ok Harry. You popped into your animagus form on accident. Try focusing on how you normally look, Not your creature, just everyday you ok.”

Jason set Harry down. The little fox’s head tilted in concentration, which was adorable, and suddenly a very naked Harry was on the floor trying to cover himself in embarrassment. Jason just laughed and brought Harry his clothes. As he dressed, Harry noticed that while the Kitsune features, the ears, tails, and whiskers, had receded, the other changes had not. Without thinking about it Harry transfigured his clothes so they fit better on his new frame and body shape. Jason just whistled in appreciation, causing Harry to blush.

They were led back to Ragnok’s office, who asked Harry to drop nine more drops onto a new parchment to see if the cleanse had cleared everything up. Upon doing so the parchment flashed again and everyone glanced closely.

Harry James Potter

Father:  
James Benedict Potter

Mother:  
Lily Grace Potter nee Evans

Lord:  
Potter  
Black 

Heir:  
Peverall  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Emerys  
Lefay

Magic Inheritance:  
Core, Blocked 80%(100% recovered)  
Healing, Blocked 100% (100% recovered)  
Wandless Magic, Blocked 100%(100% recovered)  
Parselmouth, Block failed  
Transfiguration, Blocked 80%(20% failed 100% recovered)  
Charms, Block failed  
Potions, Blocked 100%(100% recovered)  
Wordless Magic, Blocked 100%(100% recovered)  
Animagus, Blocked 100%(100% recovered)  
Mage Sight, Blocked 100%(100% recovered)

Creature Inheritance:  
Kitsune, Submissive 

Mates:  
Jason Bell, Water Elf, Dominant  
Luna Lovegood, Faerie(Seer), Switch  
Blaise Zabini, Elemental(Earth), Switch

 

Physical Inheritance  
Potter vaults and properties  
Black vaults and properties  
Heir vaults to be accepted.

Injuries  
All cleared, health restored to 100%

“Wow!” Harry and Jason exclaimed jointly. They stared at each other and laughed.

A few hours later, Harry and Jason left Gringotts. All of the Heir vaults had accepted Harry’s magic. The goblins were ecstatic to reopen vaults long closed. Harry was by far the richest, and probably most powerful wizard alive.He even beat out all but a few dead. He rubbed a finger over the ring that now sat on his left index finger. It was the joint ring of the Potter-Black Lordship. He tried not to think on it to much, and was excited to spend the rest of the day with his mate. Three of them, Merlin’s balls, he couldn’t wait to see Luna tomorrow, and Blaise, well he didn’t know him well. Mostly the boy had seemed to be a shadow that followed Malfoy around. Harry assumed he would see Blaise when everyone got back to Hogwarts.

With that thought, Harry nuzzled into Jason. They disapparated back to Harry’s for a night of bonding. It was a night Harry would not soon forget. Tomorrow looked bright, but Harry knew things could go wrong at anytime, especially for him. He didn’t let that stop his smile, or stop him experiencing the pleasures of losing his virginity to his dominant mate. It was impossible not to take that step after they revealed all their traits to each other back at Harry’s. Harry thought Jason looked like a god and he was hung like one too. Jason thought Harry to be the most beautiful and adorable mate he could ever have hoped for. After hours exploring each other, they fell asleep. Harry was curled into Jason’s chest and kept nuzzling him in his sleep. Jason fell asleep petting his hair making sure his arms were wrapped around his little mate.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mates are found, some surprises discovered, bigotry happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Life has been super busy. Look for a new story soon, although I won't be posting that until I write several chapters ahead of time.

Morning found Harry waking up groggy and bleary-eyed. They snapped awake when, as they reached for glasses they suddenly remembered not needing, they bumped another person in the bed. Memories of yesterday and last night flashed through Harry’s head, causing him to blush and let out a small squeak. Warmth flooded their belly as they looked over their dominant mate. Jason was handsome. Strong, lean muscles sat on tall frame. His brown hair was cut very short, reminiscent of the muggle military. When he smiled as he was now, his cheeks each had a dimple. Those deep blue eyes were just starting to flutter open. Harry’s breath caught in their throat. One amazing mate, and they were going to meet two more. How had they gotten so lucky?

“Good morning, Kit.” Jason’s baritone voice causing Harry’s stomach to clench in renewed desire. After last night, they hoped sex was always like that with all their mates.

“We should get ready to go, I’ll fix breakfast while you grab a shower.” Harry moved to head to the kitchen. Strong arms caught them and pulled them close as strong lips were pressed to their own. With a whimper, Harry melted into kiss and pushed their bodies together. Finally, Jason released them and with a swat to their bum shooed Harry towards the kitchen. They were panting as they gathered the ingredients for a simple english breakfast.

“Smells wonderful.” commented Jason as he finished drying his hair. He stepped out of the room in fitted black trousers, converse, a blue button up and a black tie that was purposefully left slightly loose. Jason began rolling the sleeves, revealing his muscular arms. Jason stood there with confidence spilling off of him and Harry nearly dropped the plates they were bringing to the table.

Harry blushed again. “Wow...umm Jason darling...food’s ready. I’ll shower after we eat.” Breakfast was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Harry and Jason talked a bit about the day and finding Luna and who knew maybe Blaise would show up as well. “Do you think it would be fine if I let my kitsune features out?”

“I don’t see why not, just be careful Kit. Your features are more sensitive. Maybe save it for a private place. Although your ears would look adorable if you let them out. Yeah you should let your ears out.”

Harry nodded as they finished breakfast and Jason offered to clean up while Harry showered. They had a huge smile across their face and skipped off to the bathroom. Today was going to be amazing. Harry just hoped his friends would still be his friends afterwards. Harry made sure to pull their features out in the shower in order to shampoo their tails. It seemed all their body hair was gone for good with the inheritance. They made sure to use the hair products that gave them long silky tresses. They were happy it was finally reaching their middle back. Harry loved having long hair.

Harry decided on a cute blouse that hung off one shoulder paired with a cute flared skirt and skull and crossbone leggings. They finished off the look with their knee high converse and punk jacket. Harry put their hair up in a high ponytail, letting their bangs swoop over one eye and the scar. At this rate, not even the other two of the Golden Trio might recognize them right away. Harry liked the idea of having more anonymity. Fame was never what they had wanted. After defeating Voldemort, Harry had disappeared to avoid that fame. 

Jason stood up off the couch as his mate entered the room. His eyes roamed up and down Harry before he gave a whistle and smirked. The blush that swept over Harry’s face made Jason’s heart beat faster.”Ok we should going before I take you back in that room and rip those clothes off you.” The squeak that Harry made was almost to much for Jason. Steeling himself, he put an arm around Harry and disApperated them to Diagon Alley. 

Harry was glad for Jason’s strong arm around them. Harry hated all types of wizard travel except brooms of course. Falling flat on your face everytime was embarrassing and Harry stared at Jason in appreciation. They headed towards Gringotts where everyone had decided to meet before going shopping. Harry interlaced their fingers with Jason’s, knowing that no matter what they had support through anything.

As the approached the building, Harry began to recognize his friends. It seemed some changes had happened since he had seen them all last. Ron and Hermione were separate from each other. In fact Hermione was holding hands with Ginny, while the two shared tender looks. As if that wasn’t surprise enough, Draco was there. He must have just arrived as he walked straight up to Neville giving him a hug and a kiss. Harry didn’t know Draco was gay let alone able to show such intimacy in public. Finally, Harry gasped. There she was, looking for ethereal than ever. Luna was wearing a floral sundress and a large brimmed summer hat. 

As Harry drank in the site of his mate sitting on the steps of the bank, their eyes met and a cute smile graced Luna’s lips. Suddenly, she was running down the steps. Harry began to drag Jason, who let go. Harry raced towards his friends and scooped Luna into a tight hug. Breathing in her scent, which reminded Harry of flowers and sweet fruits, They knew for sure this was another mate. Without thinking they kissed Luna fiercely trying to make up for lost years. Suddenly, a throat cleared and the two seperated.

“Well Harry I see you cleared up your wrackspurt problem. Just remember to watch out for new infestations.” Harry barked out a quick laugh. Luna was the same wonderfully weird girl.

Suddenly a bunch of voices were shouting at once.

“wait...what...Harry?”

“Harry? How come…”

“Potter, you look…”

“Your ears...wha?”

“Ok ok quiet down guys. I will answer any questions. I just needed to say hi to one of my mates. Another, one is coming up behind me.” One of Harry’s fox ears had swivelled around as Jason caught up and put an arm around them and Luna. “Everyone this is Jason, my dominant mate, and well I guess Luna is a dominant to me to as I am the submissive. I also have one more mate. Draco knows him well. So if anyone sees Blaise Zabini today, please wave him down or direct him to me. I want all my mates together.”

Pausing to breathe, Harry looked at the various looks he was getting from his friends. “I know I look different, please let me explain. When I disappeared, it was so I could explore the feelings I’ve had to bury for most of my life. First because the Dursleys tried to beat it out of me, and then I had to live up to the Boy-Who_Lived status. Now I just get to be me. That how I found Jason actually. I ended up renting a flat in the same town as him. We met at the muggle library in the LGBT club there. Jason graduated the term before last, and played Quidditch on Gryffindor with me. Jason has gone through even bigger changes than I have, but that is for him to share.”

Jason debated quickly whether to tell everyone. He wasn’t mad Harry had spilled as much info as they had. “Hello everyone, I am sure some of you will figure it out. I used to be Katie Bell. I am trans and would appreciate if you all respect who I am now.”

“So at the LGBT club, I figured out some labels that helped me figure out who I am. I am genderfluid and pansexual. Basically it means that some days I feel like a boy, somedays a girl, and somedays I feel like both or neither. When you meet my girl side, she goes by Raven so please respect that to. Today, I felt like both.” Harry felt like they was rushing but they wanted to move past this.

“After I ran into Harry at the library, we reconnected and started to get close to each other. I noticed we seemed to be drawn to each other very strongly. I recommended Harry come see the goblins and get an inheritance test done. We took care of that yesterday.” Jason was trying to help so Harry could take a break. “The test revealed that Dumbledore had been far more manipulative in Harry’s life than we thought. The goblins found multiple potions and spells, blocking Harry’s magic and compelling certain behaviors and allegiances. The goblins performed a ritual to release Harry, allowing them to receive their creature inheritance, find their animagus form, and find their mates.”

“Now I know I have three mates and my animagus form is a small black fox. I also know how badly Dumbledouche kept me as his pawn, and let me be raised the way I was so I would be more malleable. What’s done is done Dumbletwat and Voldemort are dead. If only they hadn’t taken so many loved ones with them. Sirius, Lucius, Colin, Lavender, Fred. None of them deserved to die. But they did for the ambitions of men who didn’t even care.” Tears had begun to form in Harry’s eyes. They was finally admitting things they had begun to question recently.

“What in merlin’s balls are you saying. Bloody hell mate you must be under Dark arts spell. Dumbledore was the leader of the Light. He never did anything wrong.” Ron was red faced and stalking towards Harry. “And my best mate is not some sissy poof. Bad enough my sister is a dyke who stole my girl. Snap out of it Harry! Come on lets leave these FREAKS.”

Harry who had hid behind Jason, screamed with rage. “FREAKS, FREAKS, you know that what they used to scream at me. As they beat me, and starved me, merlin I thought it was my name until they let me go to school. Get out of my face Ron, how can you even say that about your sister, about me. LEAVE! Before I show you what was unleashed yesterday.” As Ron pushed past and began rushing away, Harry looked to everyone else. All the rest who had gathered were smiling, laughing or sneering at Ron’s back. “I can’t believe him.”

For those who were left, hugs were quickly had all around. Malfoy surprised them by apologizing for all that had happened and offered a hand out to Harry. Looking at it in surprise at first, Harry grabbed it and pulled Draco into a hug. Harry convinced all of them who had not had their inheritance done to do so. If Dumbledick had messed with them, who knew what that bastard had done to the rest of the group. Draco said he had updated his last year after his father had passed and Draco was officially Lord Malfoy. 

The rest of the group decided it was prudent to get it done. Even Hermione, after Harry explained that if a muggleborn was worthy they could except heirships to some of the older families whose lines had no heir. Once inside the group was separated as each person went off to do individual tests. Several hours later they reconvened and decided to discuss their results over a late lunch.

It seems everyone of them had had some sort of manipulation placed on them by Dumbledore. Hermione was apparently a shifter and Heir to Ravenclaw. Ginny was the Prewitt Heir, as well as a Gryffindor heir alongside Harry, and a fire elemental. They had also confirmed they were mates. Neville was excited to discover he was now Lord Longbottom and Heir to Hufflepuff. He was a wood elf and mated to Draco a Veela. In a twist that caught them all by surprise Hermione and Neville were the dominants in their relationships. Luna had not needed one as she had hers done the summer prior. Most of them were surprised at their new amount of wealth, political power and magical/creature inheritances. 

Draco clapped his hands and reminded everyone that they still had school purchases to make. It was quite a sight to see two same-sex couples and a mixed poly group moving from store to store. First up was Twilfitt & Tattings. Draco was in his element helping everyone else find colors and cuts that fit them well. Twilfitt didn’t even raise an eyebrow as Harry got fitted for some dresses and “women’s” clothes as well as a variety of masculine and androgynous wear as well. Ginny was excited to finally be able to afford some custom made clothes. Asking Twilfitt to have muggle outfits ready for them as well, the group moved on.  
Next came Flourish & Blotts for supplies and books. Here Hermione was practically drooling as she could now afford to start her own home library, on top of all the books she had learned were in Ravenclaws’ vaults. They stopped Quality Quidditch supplies so that Harry, Ginny, and Draco could order some professional level gear. Draco ribbing the other two about not going easy on them this year. Then bypassing Ollivanders, Draco took them to a small secluded shop near the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Warily they stepped inside and were greeted by what looked to be a middle aged witched. 

“Hello, Isabelle my friends need new wands. The recently went through cleansing rituals at Gringotts and I doubt their old wands are up to the task anymore.”

“Lord Malfoy, you do my a great honor to bring so many friends, including Harry Potter even. Now I do not sell premade wands. No, here you will step towards my materials one at a time. As you do so, reach out with your magic and bring to me those materials that call to your magic. There are woods, cores, and gems or crystals. Now who first?”

Luna ended up with a wand of Beech and Elder woods. Her core was fairy wing and augurey tail feather and an aquamarine stone. Her wand would be a powerful aid to her sight and strong in charms and healing spellwork.

Hermione’s wand was of Elm and Hornbeam. The core was a mix of vampire fang and dittany and had an amethyst gem. Her would would do well to produce a whole range of powerful spells but was strongest in charms and potions lending itself to a healing nature. 

Ginny walked away with a wand of Pine and Red Oak. Her core contained werewolf nail and liquid boomslang venom and had a fire agate gemstone. Her wand would allow her to be quick and creative favoring jinxes, hexes and transfiguration. Many would find her a difficult adversary in a duel with this wand.

Neville found himself with a wand of Chestnut and Cedar. His core was unicorn tail and a veela hair given directly by Draco and had a jasper gemstone. This wand would strongly empower Neville’s herbology and charms work. As the veela hair came from his own mate the wand would be less temperamental.

Harry’s wand was Ash, Blackthorn, and Ebony. Its core was horned serpent horn, White river monster spine, and a thunderbird feather, and it had a Peridot gem. This was a powerful wand that would never fail in the right hand or ever have its loyalty stolen. It spoke of Harry’s compassion and tendency to be an outsider. 

Draco showed off his own wand purchased here before. It was of Rowan and Vine, had a Core of vampire fang and werewolf saliva and a moonstone gem. No surprise that this wand lent itself to powerful and skilled potions making. It also spoke to Draco’s wish for a new beginning and a depth of character few had seen or thought he had.  
Jason felt happy with his simple wand from Ollivanders. It was a Walnut wand with unicorn hair and fairy wing for its core and no stone as Ollivander didn’t use them. It was a strong wand with an affinity for charms but Jason was brilliant with it.

Now that wands were sorted, they went back to collect their new wardrobes. Shrinking everything down they were easy to carry all of their items in pockets with Undetectable Extension Charms cast on them. As a group they decided it was time for ice cream and headed over to Florean Fortescue’s. They were just sitting down as the door burst open causing all of their heads to snap over to look.

“H..Harry...there you are. Merlin I have been following your scent all over this Alley for hours trying to find you. Hello, mio Tesoro.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the dark skinned Italian. Blaise stood at the same height as Jason. Where Jason and strong, lithe muscle, Blaise had filled out and thick corded muscle covered his tall frame. Blaise strode toward Harry with a purpose and pulled them into a passionate kiss. Afterwards, Harry was left panting as Blaise said hello to all the others. Blaise smelled deeply of pure earth and sweet wine an odd combo that fit him perfectly.

Blaise felt that the four mates needed time to bond, and after Harry mentioned his tiny flat, invited his little poly family to join him at his manor. Everyone readily accepted. The rest of the group agreed to come to the manor next Wednesday for a small party. With loved ones in hand, the group split up with fond farewells. Hermione whisked Ginny away to her small London flat, their eyes sparking with desire. Draco led a blushing Neville away, kissing him before apparating them both to Malfoy Manor. 

Blaise then asked his own group to grab the medallion he had pulled from under his shirt so they could Portkey to his manor. Blaise put a strong arm around Harry and Jason did the same for Luna, knowing both of their smaller mates would have trouble landing. They all landed safely in Blaise’s personal lounge. Jason, Harry, and Luna could not help but look around in wonder. This was going to be a night they all remembered for a long time to come.


	5. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas a few years in the future.

~Christmas 3 years later~

Harry was in the kitchen of their new home baking cookies for their christmas gifts. Their thoughts were on the last three years since they met their mates. It had been hard at first to get the four of them in sync and working harmoniously. The fact that Jason was not at Hogwarts with Harry, Luna, and Blaise, had caused some issues as well. They made it work though and Harry couldn’t be happier.

They had all finished school at this point. Harry had gotten 8 newts and went on to study various magical creatures. They eventually wanted to specialise in snakes. Being able to talk with them had become a huge bonus in that regard. Harry also recalled all the friendships they had kept and some they had lost. A large number of friends were going to be there for Christmas celebrations.

Hermione and Ginny would be arriving soon. Ginny was playing quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies. Hermione was taking a sabbatical for her job at the ministry as she had just given birth to their first child a month ago. The little girl’s name was Amber Rose and was the cutest little thing. Remus and Tonks were coming and bring Harry’s godson Teddy. The boy was almost five and an outright bundle of energy. 

Speaking of the little devil, Harry was pulled from their thoughts by a flash of pink hair rushing up to their side. Harry was just able to stop the little metamorphmagus before he ran into their swollen belly.

“Be careful little Moony, you don’t want to hurt your cousin now do you. Merlin’ when did you get so big.” Harry granted as he tried to lift the boy, finally settling him on a hip.

“I sowwy Unca Harry.” Teddy placed a gentle hand on Harry’s belly. “I sowwy baby.”

Harry was now seven months pregnant with a little girl. No telling which of their two dominants was the father until she was born. Harry wasn’t alone though as Luna was five months along with twin boys. Harry was ecstatic to see their family grow. Even if it meant putting off their goals for a little while they were ok with that. He loved each of his mates, and would love any children they all had together.

By now Remus and Tonks had passed through the kitchen. They offered Harry hugs and warm smiles as they collected little Teddy on the way to the family room. Harry then heard the floo go off in the living room. They were quickly joined by two gorgeous women, a redhead and a brunette, the redhead holding a little bundle in her arms. 

“Hullo Ginny, Mione is that my precious little goddaughter? Bring her here?”

Hermione and Ginny both came around the kitchen island for a hug. Ginny laid Amber into Harry’s arms. The little girl was just beginning to get curls on her head, brown with a bit of red highlights. Harry cooed at the cutie in their arms before handing her back. They had to get these cookies done, and so shooed the girls into the family room to join the rest.

The floo went off again, although this time no one came to the kitchen. Harry assumed it was the last two guests they were expecting. Thanks to Neville, Draco’s relationship with everyone had greatly improved. Harry thought they must have gone straight to where all the noise was coming from in the family room.

Taking the last of the cookies out of the oven, Harry place them on a cooling rack. While waiting for them to cool, Harry made their way to stand in the door to the family room. Looking in the smile on their face grew taking in the sight of all they loved. Those who were lost still hurt his heart. Day by day it got a little easier. 

Severus who had come by earlier was now sitting in an armchair. Blaise had Teddy on his lap on the couch, Teddy’s head on Luna’s stomach. Jason was conversing with Hermione and Ginny, while holding amber in his strong arms. Finally, Neville and Draco spotted Harry.

“Well now that everyone is here, Draco and I have something to announce.” Neville declared with a happy glint in his eye.

“After getting sick and going to the mediwitch this past week, its official…” Draco paused ever the drama queen. “I’m pregnant.”

Whoops and whistle could be heard above the clapping. Harry smiled once more. His family was getting bigger and they wouldn’t have it any other way. The grin never faltered as Harry went back for the cookies. These truly were the happiest days of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end this story so I could focus on other WIPs of mine. I will also be starting two other stories soon. I hope you enjoyed the short little ending I gave this story.


End file.
